The present invention relates to a battery pack. In particular, the invention relates to a battery pack including water infiltration protection.
The housing of a battery pack is susceptible to water ingress through openings in both a latch mechanism that secures the pack to the tool and openings that provide access to terminals of the battery pack. Introducing water into the battery pack may cause the batteries to rust, damage the internal electrical components (e.g., the circuit board), or otherwise cause battery malfunction.